Talk:Barney's Christmas Star (battybarney2014's version)/@comment-2604:2000:1343:E08D:F910:F221:F65A:38FA-20190228020108
Events January , 42nd President of the United States]] * January 1 ** Czechoslovakia ceases to exist as the Czech Republic and Slovakia separate in the so-called Velvet Divorce. ** The European Economic Community eliminates trade barriers and creates a European single market. ** Euronews, a multilingual television news channels in Europe, officially launched. * January 2 – Sri Lankan Civil War: The Sri Lanka Navy kills 35–100 civilians on the Jaffna Lagoon. * January 3 – In Moscow, Presidents George H. W. Bush (United States) and Boris Yeltsin (Russia) sign the second Strategic Arms Reduction Treaty. * January 5 ** US$7.4 million is stolen from the Brink's Armored Car Depot in Rochester, New York, in the fifth largest robbery in U.S. history. ** , a Liberian-registered oil tanker, runs aground off the Scottish island of Mainland, Shetland, causing a massive oil spill. * January 6 ** Douglas Hurd is the first high-ranking British official to visit Argentina since the Falklands War. ** January 6–20 – The Bombay riots take place in Mumbai. * January 7 – The Fourth Republic of Ghana is inaugurated, with Jerry Rawlings as president. * January 8–17 – The Braer Storm of January 1993, the most intense extratropical cyclone on record for the northern Atlantic Ocean, occurs. * January 13 – The Chemical Weapons Convention (CWC) is signed. * January 14 – The Polish ferry sinks off the coast of Rügen in the Baltic Sea, killing 54 people. * January 19 ** IBM announces a $4.97 billion loss for 1992, the largest single-year corporate loss in United States history to date. ** Iraq disarmament crisis: Iraq refuses to allow UNSCOM inspectors to use its own aircraft to fly into Iraq and begins military operations in the demilitarized zone between Iraq and Kuwait, and the northern Iraqi no-fly zones. U.S. forces fire approximately 40 Tomahawk cruise missiles at Baghdad factories linked to Iraq's illegal nuclear weapons program. Iraq then informs UNSCOM that it will be able to resume its flights. * January 20 – Bill Clinton is sworn in as the 42nd President of the United States. * January 24 – In Turkey, thousands protest the murder of journalist Uğur Mumcu. * January 25 – Social Democrat Poul Nyrup Rasmussen succeeds Conservative Poul Schlüter as Prime Minister of Denmark. * January 26 – Václav Havel is elected President of the Czech Republic for 1993 like a 1995, 1999 and 2004. February .]] * February 4 – Members of the right-wing Austrian Freedom Party of Austria split to form the Liberal Forum in protest against the increasing nationalistic bent of the party. * February 5 – Belgium becomes a federal monarchy rather than a unitary kingdom. * February 10 ** Lien Chan is named by Lee Teng-hui to succeed Hau Pei-tsun as Premier of the Republic of China. ** Mani pulite scandal: Italian legislator Claudio Martelli resigns, followed by various politicians over the next two weeks. * February 14 ** Glafcos Clerides defeats incumbent George Vasiliou in the Cypriot presidential election. ** Albert Zafy defeats Didier Ratsiraka in the Madagascar presidential election. * February 22 – United Nations Security Council Resolution 808 is voted on, deciding that "an international tribunal shall be established" to prosecute violations of international law in Yugoslavia. The tribunal is established on May 25 by Resolution 827. * February 24 – Prime Minister of Canada Brian Mulroney resigns amidst political and economic turmoil. Kim Campbell, his successor, becomes Canada's first female Prime Minister. * February 26 – World Trade Center bombing: In New York City, a van bomb parked below the North Tower of the World Trade Center explodes, killing six and injuring over one thousand. * February 28 – The Waco siege begins in Texas. March * March 5 – Macedonian Palair Flight 301, an F-100 on a flight to Zürich, crashes shortly after take-off from Skopje, killing 83 of the 97 on board. * March 8 – The Moon moves into its nearest point to Earth, called perigee, at the same time as its fullest phase of the Lunar Cycle. The Moon appears to be 14% bigger and 30% brighter than the year's other full moons. The next time these two events coincided will be 2008. * March 11 – Janet Reno is confirmed by the United States Senate and sworn in the next day, becoming the first female Attorney General of the United States. * March 12 ** 1993 Bombay bombings: Several bombs explode in Bombay, India, killing 257 and injuring hundreds more. ** North Korea nuclear weapons program: North Korea announces that it plans to withdraw from the Nuclear Nonproliferation Treaty and refuses to allow inspectors access to nuclear sites. * March 13–15 – The Great Blizzard of 1993 strikes the eastern U.S., bringing record snowfall and other severe weather all the way from Cuba to Quebec; it reportedly kills 184. * March 13 – Australian federal election, 1993: Paul Keating's Labor Government is re-elected with an increased majority, defeating the Liberal/National Coalition led by John Hewson. * March 17 – The Kurdistan Workers' Party announces a unilateral ceasefire in Iraq. * March 24 ** The Israeli Knesset elects Ezer Weizman as President of Israel. ** South Africa officially abandons its nuclear weapons programme. President de Klerk announces that the country's six warheads had already been dismantled in 1989. * March 27 ** Jiang Zemin becomes President of the People's Republic of China. ** Following a rash of integrist murders (including those of foreigners), Algeria breaks diplomatic relations with Iran, accusing the country of interfering in its interior affairs. ** Mahamane Ousmane is elected president of Niger. * March 28 – French legislative election, 1993: Rally for the Republic (Gaullist party) wins a majority and Édouard Balladur becomes Prime Minister. * March 29 – The 65th Academy Awards, hosted by Billy Crystal, are held at the Dorothy Chandler Pavilion in Los Angeles, with Unforgiven winning Best Picture. April * April–May – 1993 Four Corners hantavirus outbreak: A dozen people are killed by the newly-recognised Hantavirus pulmonary syndrome, mainly in the Southwestern United States. * April–October – Great Flood of 1993: The Mississippi and Missouri Rivers flood large portions of the American Midwest. * April 1 – The Vatican orders the moving of the Carmelite convent at Auschwitz. * April 8 – The Republic of Macedonia is admitted to the United Nations. * April 10 – African National Congress activist Chris Hani is assassinated in South Africa. * April 16 – Bosnian War: the enclave of Srebrenica is declared a UN-protected "safe area". * April 19 – Waco siege: A 51-day stand-off at the Branch Davidian compound near Waco, Texas, ends with a fire that kills 76 people, including David Koresh. * April 20 – The Council for National Academic Awards in the United Kingdom is wound up. * April 21 – The Supreme Court in La Paz, Bolivia, sentences former dictator Luis Garcia Meza to 30 years in jail without parole for murder, theft, fraud and violating the constitution. * April 23 ** The World Health Organization declares tuberculosis a global emergency. ** Eritreans vote overwhelmingly for independence from Ethiopia in a United Nations-monitored referendum, the Eritrean independence referendum. * April 26 – Oscar Luigi Scalfaro appoints Carlo Azeglio Ciampi as Prime Minister of Italy. * April 27 ** Eritrea: Eritrean independence is declared as a result of a referendum held with United Nations verification. ** Yemeni parliamentary election, 1993: The General People's Congress wins a plurality of 121 seats. ** All members of the Zambia national football team die in a plane crash off Libreville, Gabon en route to Dakar, Senegal. * April 30 – Tennis player Monica Seles – at this time World No. 1 in women's tennis – is stabbed during a match in Hamburg. May * May 1 ** A Tamil Tigers suicide bomber assassinates President Ranasinghe Premadasa of Sri Lanka. ** Dingiri Banda Wijetunga became the third executive president of Sri Lanka. * May 4 – UNOSOM II assumes the Somalian duties of the dissolved UNITAF. * May 9 – Juan Carlos Wasmosy becomes the first democratically elected President of Paraguay in nearly 40 years. * May 15 – Niamh Kavanagh wins the Eurovision Song Contest for Ireland with In Your Eyes. * May 16 – The Grand National Assembly of Turkey elects Prime Minister Süleyman Demirel as President of Turkey. After Demirel becomes president, the acting Prime Minister of Turkey is Erdal İnönü of Social Democratic Populist Party for 40 days. * May 24 – Eritrea gains independence from Ethiopia. * May 25 – The International Criminal Tribunal for the former Yugoslavia is created in The Hague. * May 28 – Eritrea and Monaco gain entry to the United Nations. June * June 1 ** Large protests erupt against Slobodan Milošević's regime in Belgrade; opposition leader Vuk Drašković and his wife Danica are arrested. ** President of Guatemala Jorge Serrano Elías is forced to flee the country after an attempted self-coup. ** Burundian presidential election, 1993: The first multiparty elections in Burundi since the country's independence lead to the election of Melchior Ndadaye, leader of the Front for Democracy in Burundi. The next day's legislative election sees his party win with an overwhelming majority. * June 5 ** The National Assembly of Venezuela designates Ramón José Velásquez as successor of suspended President Carlos Andrés Pérez. ** Twenty-four Pakistani troops in the United Nations forces are killed in Mogadishu, Somalia. * June 6 ** Following the Revolutionary Nationalist Movement's victory, Gonzalo Sánchez de Lozada becomes president of Bolivia. ** Mongolia holds its first direct presidential elections. * June 8 – The PKK-declared ceasefire ends in Iraq. * June 14 – Multipartyists win a referendum on the future of the one-party system in Malawi. * June 18 – Iraq disarmament crisis: Iraq refuses to allow UNSCOM weapons inspectors to install remote-controlled monitoring cameras at two missile engine test stands. * June 22 – Japan's New Party Sakigake breaks away from the Liberal Democratic Party. * June 24 ** Andrew Wiles wins worldwide fame after presenting his proof of Fermat's Last Theorem, a problem that had been unsolved for more than three centuries. ** Following a campaign by the Campaign for Homosexual Law Reform, Dáil Éireann in the Republic of Ireland passes the Criminal Law (Sexual Offences) Act, reforming the country's sodomy law to decriminalise consensual homosexual acts. * June 25 ** Kim Campbell becomes the 19th, and first female, Prime Minister of Canada. ** Tansu Çiller of True Path Party forms the new government of Turkey. ** Zoran Lilić succeeds Dobrica Ćosić as President of Yugoslavia. ** The litas is introduced as the new currency of Lithuania. ** Jacques Attali resigns as President of the European Bank for Reconstruction and Development. * June 26–28 – Typhoon Koryn causes massive damage to the Philippines, China and Macau. * June 27 – U.S. President Bill Clinton orders a cruise missile attack on Iraqi intelligence headquarters in the Al-Mansur District of Baghdad, in response to an Iraqi plot to assassinate former U.S. President George H. W. Bush during his visit to Kuwait in mid-April. July * July 2 ** An Islamist mob sets fire to the hotel where The Satanic Verses translator Aziz Nesin resides in Sivas, Turkey, killing 37. ** A floating chapel sinks in Bocaue, Bulacan, killing 266 people. * July 5 ** Iraq disarmament crisis: UN inspection teams leave Iraq. Iraq then agrees to UNSCOM demands and the inspection teams return. ** Electrochemist Faiza Al-Kharafi is appointed rector (president) of Kuwait University, the first woman to head a major university in the Middle East. * July 7–9 – The 19th G7 summit is held in Tokyo, Japan. * July 7 – Hurricane Calvin lands in Mexico. It is the second Pacific hurricane on record to land in Mexico in July and kills 34. * July 12 – The 7.7 Hokkaidō earthquake affected northern Japan with a maximum Mercalli intensity of VIII (Severe) and triggers a devastating tsunami that kills 230 on the small island of Okushiri, Hokkaido. * July 15 – 1993 child sexual abuse accusations against Michael Jackson: Evan Chandler institutes legal accusations against singer Michael Jackson of sexually molesting Jordan Chandler, Evan's 13-year-old son in the United States. * July 19 – Japanese general election, 1993: The loss of majority of the Liberal Democratic Party results in a coalition taking power. * July 25 – In a terrorist attack members of the Azanian People's Liberation Army open fire on a congregation inside St James Church in Kenilworth, Cape Town, killing eleven and injuring fifty. * July 26 ** Miguel Indurain wins the 1993 Tour de France. ** Asiana Airlines Flight 733 crashes into Mt. Ungeo in Haenam, South Korea; 68 are killed. * July 27 – Windows NT 3.1, the first version of Microsoft's line of Windows NT operating systems, is released to manufacturing. * July 29 – The Israeli Supreme Court acquits accused Nazi death camp guard John Demjanjuk of all charges and he is set free. August * August – The European Exchange Rate Mechanism margin was expanded to 15% to accommodate speculation against the French franc and other currencies. * August 4 – The Japanese government issues the Kono Statement, acknowledging the comfort women's (sex slaves) deportation. * August 5 – The discovery of the Tel Dan Stele, the first archaeological confirmation of the existence of the Davidic line, is announced. * August 9 – King Albert II of Belgium is sworn into office nine days after the death of his brother, King Baudouin I. * August 13 – More than 130 die in the collapse of Royal Plaza Hotel at Nakhon Ratchasima in Thailand's worst hotel disaster. * August 18 – The 14th century Kapellbrücke covered wooden truss bridge in Lucerne (Switzerland) is largely destroyed by fire. * August 21 – NASA loses radio contact with the Mars Observer orbiter 3 days before the spacecraft is scheduled to enter orbit around Mars. * August 28 – Ong Teng Cheong becomes the first President of Singapore elected by the population. * August 31 – Russia completes removing its troops from Lithuania. September leader Yasir Arafat and Israeli prime minister Yitzhak Rabin, with US President, Bill Clinton.]] * September 13 ** Norwegian parliamentary election, 1993: The Labour Party wins a plurality of the seats and Prime Minister Gro Harlem Brundtland retains office. ** Oslo I Accord: Following initially secret talks from earlier in the year, PLO leader Yasser Arafat and Israeli prime minister Yitzhak Rabin shake hands in Washington, D.C. after signing a peace accord. * September 15–21 – Hurricane Gert crosses from the Atlantic to the Pacific Ocean through Central America and Mexico. * September 17 – Russian troops withdraw from Poland. * September 19 – Polish parliamentary election, 1993: A coalition of the Democratic Left Alliance and the Polish People's Party led by Waldemar Pawlak comes into power. * September 22 – Big Bayou Canot train disaster: A bridge collapses as the Sunset Limited crosses it, killing 47. * September 23 – The International Olympic Committee selects Sydney, Australia, to host the 2000 Summer Olympics. * September 24 – The Cambodian monarchy is restored, with Norodom Sihanouk as king. * September 26 ** The first mission in Biosphere 2 ends after two years. ** PoSAT-1 (the first Portuguese satellite) is launched on board French rocket Ariane 4. * September 27 – War in Abkhazia: Fall of Sukhumi – Eduard Shevardnadze accuses Russia of passive complicity. * September 30 – The 6.2 Latur earthquake shakes Maharashtra, India with a maximum Mercalli intensity of VIII (Severe) killing 9,748 and injuring 30,000. October * October 3 – Battle of Mogadishu: The U.S. Army conducts Operation Gothic Serpent in the city of Mogadishu, Somalia, using Task Force Ranger. Two U.S. Army UH-60 Blackhawks are shot down and the operation leaves over 1,000 Somalians dead and over 73 Americans wounded in action, 18 killed and 1 captured. * October 4 – The Russian constitutional crisis culminates with Russian military and security forces clearing the White House of Russia Parliament building by force, quashing a mass uprising against President Boris Yeltsin. * October 5 – China performs a nuclear test, ending a worldwide de facto moratorium. * October 10 – The South Korean ferry Seohae capsizes off Pusan, South Korea; 292 are killed. * October 11–28 – The UNMIH is prevented from entering Haiti by its military-led regime. On October 18, United Nations economic sanctions (abolished in August) are reinstated. U.S. President Bill Clinton sends 6 American warships to enforce them. * October 13 ** Greek legislative election, 1993: Andreas Papandreou begins his second term as Prime Minister of Greece. ** The fifth summit of the Francophonie opens in Mauritius. * October 19 – Benazir Bhutto becomes the Prime Minister of Pakistan for the second time. * October 21 – A coup in Burundi results in the death of president Melchior Ndadaye and sparks the Burundi Civil War. * October 25 – Canadian federal election, 1993: Jean Chrétien and his Liberal Party defeat the governing Progressive Conservative Party, which falls to a historic low of two seats. November * November 1 – The Maastricht Treaty takes effect, formally establishing the European Union. * November 5 – The Parliament of the United Kingdom passes the Railways Act 1993, setting out the procedures for privatisation of British Rail. * November 9 – Bosnian Croat forces destroy the Stari Most, or Old Bridge of Mostar, Bosnia and Herzegovina, by tank fire. * November 11 ** Microsoft releases Windows for Workgroups 3.11 to manufacturing. ** Sri Lankan Civil War – Battle of Pooneryn: Over 400 Sri Lankan military are killed. * November 12 – London Convention: Marine dumping of radioactive waste is outlawed. * November 17–22 – The North American Free Trade Agreement (NAFTA) passes the legislative houses in the United States, Canada and Mexico. * November 17 – In Nigeria, General Sani Abacha ousts the government of Ernest Shonekan in a military coup. * November 18 ** In a status referendum, Puerto Rico residents vote with a slim margin to maintain Commonwealth status. ** The first meeting of the Asia-Pacific Economic Cooperation summit opens in Seattle. * November 20 – An Avioimpex Yakovlev Yak-42D crashes into Mount Trojani near Ohrid, Macedonia. All 8 crew members and 115 of the 116 passengers are killed. * November 28 – The Observer reveals that a channel of communications has existed between the Provisional Irish Republican Army and the British government, despite the government's persistent denials. * November 30 ** An agreement establishing the Permanent Commission for East African Co-operation is signed. ** U.S. President Bill Clinton signs the Brady Handgun Violence Prevention Act. December * December 2 **''STS-61: NASA launches the Space Shuttle ''Endeavour on a mission to repair an optical flaw in the Hubble Space Telescope. ** Colombian drug lord Pablo Escobar is gunned down by police. * December 5 – Rafael Caldera Rodríguez is elected President of Venezuela for the second time, succeeding interim president Ramón José Velásquez. * December 7 ** In Garden City, New York, six people are murdered and 19 injured in the Long Island Rail Road massacre, a racially motivated mass shooting perpetrated by Colin Ferguson, a black Jamaican immigrant. ** The 32-member Transitional Executive Committee holds its first meeting in Cape Town, marking the first meeting of an official government body in South Africa with Black members. ** President of Ivory Coast Félix Houphouët-Boigny dies at 88, the oldest African head of state. He is succeeded three days later by Henri Konan Bédié. * December 8 – U.S. President Bill Clinton signs into law the North American Free Trade Agreement. * December 11 ** Chilean presidential election, 1993: Eduardo Frei Ruiz-Tagle is elected with 58% of the vote. ** One of the three blocks of the Highland Towers near Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia collapses, killing 48. * December 12 – Péter Boross becomes Prime Minister of Hungary following the death of József Antall. * December 13 ** Prime Minister of Canada Kim Campbell resigns as leader of the Progressive Conservative Party and is succeeded as leader by Jean Charest. ** The Majilis of Kazakhstan approves the nuclear Non-Proliferation Treaty and agrees to dismantle the more than 100 missiles left on its territory by the fall of the USSR. * December 15 – The Uruguay Round of General Agreement on Tariffs and Trade (GATT) talks reach a successful conclusion after seven years. * December 16 – Brazil's Supreme Court rules that former President Fernando Collor de Mello may not hold elected office again until 2000 due to political corruption. * December 18 – Omar Bongo is re-elected as President of Gabon in the country's first multiparty elections. * December 20 ** The United Nations General Assembly votes unanimously to appoint a U.N. High Commissioner for Human Rights. ** The first corrected images from the Hubble Telescope are taken. * December 22 – The interim South African constitution is approved by Parliament 237–45. * December 29 – Argentina passes a measure allowing President Carlos Menem and all future presidents to run for a second term. It also shortens presidential terms to 4 years and removes the requirement for the president to be Roman Catholic. * December 30 ** Israel and the Vatican establish diplomatic relations. ** The Congress Party gains a parliamentary majority in India after the defection of 10 Janata Dal party lawmakers. Date unknown * 1992–[[1993 Jack in the Box E. coli outbreak|1993 Jack in the Box E. coli outbreak]] occurs in the United States when 732 people, mostly children, are infected with the Escherichia coli O157:H7 bacterium originating from undercooked beef patties in hamburgers; 4 die. * Severe floods hit South Asia, killing over 4,000 people in Bangladesh, India and Nepal. * Wildfires in California destroy over and 700 homes. * The extinct European mammalian carnivore genus Prosansanosmilus is discovered and classified with its type species, Prosansanosmilus peregrinus. * Stephen Hawking's A Brief History of Time becomes the longest-running book on the bestseller list of The Sunday Times ever. Births January ]] ]] ]] ]] * January 1 ** Jon Flanagan, English footballer ** Alengot Oromait, Ugandan politician * January 2 – Bryson Tiller, American singer-songwriter * January 4 ** Aaryn Doyle, Canadian actress and singer ** Vladyslav Kalitvintsev, Ukrainian footballer ** Scott Redding, English Grand Prix motorcycle racer * January 5 – Franz Drameh, English actor * January 7 – Jan Oblak, Slovenian footballer * January 9 ** Ashley Argota, American actress ** Katarina Johnson-Thompson, English heptathlete ** Marcus Peters, American football player ** Aminata Savadogo, Latvian singer-songwriter * January 12 – Zayn Malik, British singer * January 13 ** Sachika Misawa, Japanese voice actress and singer ** Max Whitlock, English artistic gymnast * January 14 – Daniel Bessa, Italian-Brazilian footballer * January 15 – Paulina Vega, Colombian model and television presenter * January 18 ** Sean Keenan, Australian actor ** Morgan York, American actress * January 19 – Bence Biczó, Hungarian swimmer * January 22 ** Netta Barzilai, Israeli singer ** Rio Haryanto, Indonesian racing driver ** Tommy Knight, English actor * January 28 ** Iris Mittenaere, French model and television presenter ** Will Poulter, English actor * January 29 – Kyary Pamyu Pamyu, Japanese model, blogger, and recording artist * January 30 – Katy Marchant, English track cyclist February ]] ]] * February 5 – Gerard Bieszczad, Polish footballer * February 6 – Tinashe, American actress and singer * February 7 – David Dorfman, American actor * February 9 – Parimarjan Negi, Indian chess prodigy * February 12 ** Benik Afobe, English footballer ** Rafinha, Brazilian football player ** Jennifer Stone, American actress * February 13 – Sophie Evans, Welsh actress * February 14 ** Shane Harper, American actor and singer ** Alberto Rosende, American actor * February 15 – Ravi, South Korean rapper and songwriter * February 17 ** Marc Márquez, Spanish four time MotoGP world champion ** AJ Perez, Filipino actor (d. 2011) * February 19 ** Mauro Icardi, Argentine footballer ** Patrick Johnson, American actor ** Victoria Justice, American actress and singer * February 23 – Kasumi Ishikawa, Japanese table tennis player * February 27 – Jessica Korda, American golfer * February 28 – Emmelie de Forest, Danish singer March ]] ]] ]] * March 1 – Josh McEachran, English footballer * March 2 ** Pandelela Rinong, Malaysian diver ** Mariya Yaremchuk, Ukrainian pop singer * March 4 ** Jenna Boyd, American actress ** Abigail Mavity, American actress * March 5 ** Harry Maguire, English footballer ** Anna Orlik, Belarusian tennis player * March 9 – Suga, South Korean rapper and songwriter * March 10 ** Jack Butland, English footballer ** Peniel, South Korean based rapper ** Jeffrey Scaperrotta, American actor * March 11 ** Anthony Davis, American basketball player ** Demi Harman, Australian actress ** Daisuke Ssegwanyi, Ugandan swimmer * March 14 ** Anna Ewers, German model ** Demetrius Joyette, Canadian actor * March 15 ** Alia Bhatt, British-born Indian actress and singer ** Paul Pogba, French footballer ** Alyssa Reid, Canadian singer-songwriter ** Mark Scheifele, Canadian ice hockey player * March 17 – Julia Winter, Swedish-born English actress * March 19 – Hakim Ziyech, Moroccan footballer * March 23 – Lee Hyun-woo, South Korean actor * March 24 ** Grace Cassidy, English actress ** Ryo Ryusei, Japanese actor * March 30 – Anitta, Brazilian singer and dancer * March 31 – Connor Wickham, English footballer April ]] ]] ]] * April 1 – Keito Okamoto, Japanese idol (Hey! Say! JUMP) * April 7 – Yell Htwe Aung, Burmese comedian, actor, and model (d. 2018) * April 9 – Will Merrick, English actor * April 10 – Sofia Carson, American actress and singer * April 11 – Yuji Takahashi, Japanese footballer * April 12 ** Ryan Nugent-Hopkins, Canadian ice hockey player ** Katelyn Pippy, American actress * April 13 – Hannah Marks, American actress * April 14 ** Vivien Cardone, American actress ** Graham Phillips, American actor and singer ** Ellington Ratliff, American drummer and actor ** Josephine Skriver, Danish model * April 15 – Madeleine Martin, American television and voice actress * April 16 ** Chance the Rapper, American rapper ** Mirai Nagasu, Japanese-American figure skater * April 18 – Nathan Sykes, British singer * April 19 – Sebastian de Souza, English actor * April 22 ** Ryu Hwayoung, Korean rapper, dancer, model, and actress ** Ryu Hyoyoung, Korean model, actress, and singer * April 23 – Brooke Palsson, Canadian actress * April 24 – Ben Davies, Welsh footballer * April 25 ** Alex Bowman, American race car driver ** Shiloh, Canadian singer-songwriter ** Raphaël Varane, French footballer May ]] ]] ]] * May 2 – Isyana Sarasvati, Indonesian singer and songwriter * May 6 – Naomi Scott, English actress, singer and musician * May 8 – Kayla Williams, American gymnast * May 9 – Ryosuke Yamada, Japanese idol * May 10 ** Spencer Fox, American actor, musician, and singer ** Halston Sage, American actress * May 11 ** Maurice Harkless, American-Puerto Rican basketball player ** James Reid, Filipino actor * May 13 ** Finn Harries, English vlogger, designer, and entrepreneur ** Romelu Lukaku, Belgian football player ** Stefan Kraft, Austrian ski jumper ** Debby Ryan, American actress * May 14 ** Albie Casiño, Filipino actor ** Miranda Cosgrove, American actress and singer * May 16 ** Josephine Gordon, British jockey ** IU, South Korean singer and actress ** Atticus Mitchell, Canadian actor and musician * May 17 – Ayaka Sayama, Japanese gravure idol * May 18 ** Kyle, American rapper ** Stuart Percy, Canadian hockey player ** Jessica Watson, Australian sailor * May 19 – Daisy Mallory, American country singer * May 20 ** Kevin Roy, Canadian hockey player ** Caroline Zhang, American figure skater * May 27 – Mikel Agu, Nigerian football player * May 28 – Jonnie Peacock, English sprint runner June ]] ]] ]] ]] * June 6 ** Jesse Carere, Canadian actor ** Frida Gustavsson, Swedish model * June 7 ** Miro Aaltonen, Finnish professional ice hockey player ** George Ezra, English singer-songwriter ** Park Ji-yeon, South Korean singer and actress ** Jordan Fry, American actor ** Amanda Leighton, American actress * June 9 – Danielle Chuchran, American actress * June 10 – Scott McLaughlin, New Zealander race car driver * June 12 – Robbie Henshaw, Irish rugby union player * June 13 – Denis Ten, Kazakhstani figure skater (d. 2018) * June 15 ** Kanna Arihara, Japanese singer ** Boone Jenner, Canadian ice hockey player * June 16 – Park Bo-gum, South Korean actor * June 17 – Jean Marie Froget, Mauritian swimmer * June 19 – KSI, British YouTube personality * June 21 ** Caroline Brasch Nielsen, Danish model ** Matej Palčič, Slovenian footballer ** Reni Takagi, Japanese idol * June 22 ** Caydee Denney, American pair skater ** Izzy Miller, American musician ** Loris Karius, German footballer * June 25 – Barney Clark, British actor * June 26 – Ariana Grande, American actress and singer * June 27 ** Adair Cardoso, Brazilian singer and composer ** Camila Queiroz, Brazilian actress * June 28 ** Beanie Feldstein, American actress ** Bradley Beal, American basketball player ** Jung Dae-hyun, South Korean singer * June 29 ** Harrison Gilbertson, Australian actor ** Fran Kirby, English footballer ** George Sampson, English street dancer, presenter, dancer, singer, and actor ** James Sanderson, Gibraltarian swimmer ** Alyssa Valdez, Filipino Volleyball player * June 30 – Alexander Evtushenko, Russian racing cyclist July ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] * July 1 ** Brett Ritchie, Canadian ice hockey player ** Raini Rodriguez, American actress * July 2 ** Yosuke Kishi, Japanese singer and actor ** Ieva Zasimauskaitė, Lithuanian singer * July 3 ** Mathias Anderle, American singer-songwriter and actor ** Roy Kim, South Korean singer-songwriter ** Vincent Lacoste, French actor ** PartyNextDoor, Canadian rapper, singer-songwriter, and record producer * July 6 – Melissa Steel, English singer * July 7 – Shakhram Giyasov, Uzbekistani boxer * July 8 – Shahrul Saad, Malaysian footballer * July 9 ** Emily Hirst, Canadian actress ** Mitch Larkin, Australian swimmer ** Bret Loehr, American actor ** DeAndre Yedlin, American soccer player * July 10 – Carlon Jeffery, American actor * July 11 – Rebecca Bross, American gymnast * July 16 – Alexander Ipatov, Ukrainian-Turkish chess grandmaster * July 17 – Yahaya Adamu, Nigerian footballer * July 18 ** Alex Esmail, British actor and wrestler ** Nabil Fekir, French footballer ** Lee Tae-min, Korean singer ** Casey Veggies, American rapper and songwriter * July 20 ** Alycia Debnam-Carey, Australian actress ** Lucas Digne, French footballer * July 21 – Haziq Kamaruddin, Malaysian archer * July 22 ** Amber Beattie, English actress ** Dzhokhar Tsarnaev, Kyrgyzstani-American terrorist * July 26 ** Elizabeth Gillies, American actress ** Taylor Momsen, American singer, songwriter, and model * July 27 ** Max Power, English footballer ** George Shelley, English actor ** Jordan Spieth, American golfer * July 28 ** Harry Kane, English footballer ** Cher Lloyd, English singer * July 29 – Dak Prescott, American football player * July 30 – Andre Gomes, Portuguese footballer August ]] ]] ]] ]] * August 1 – Leon Thomas III, American actor and singer * August 2 – Manika, American singer-songwriter * August 3 ** Yurina Kumai, Japanese singer ** Thomas Rawls, American football player * August 4 ** Saido Berahino, English footballer ** Alan Shirahama, Japanese singer, dancer, and actor * August 5 – Suzuka Ohgo, Japanese child actress * August 6 – Kaori Ishihara, Japanese voice actress * August 7 – Francesca Eastwood, American actress, model, and socialite * August 9 – Rydel Lynch, American actress, singer, and musician * August 10 ** Andre Drummond, American basketball player ** Yuto Nakajima, Japanese idol * August 11 ** Alireza Jahanbakhsh, Iranian footballer ** Alyson Stoner, American actress and singer * August 12 ** Ewa Farna, Polish singer ** Luna, South Korean singer and actress * August 13 – Johnny Gaudreau, American ice hockey player * August 14 – Cassi Thomson, Australian actress and singer * August 15 – Alex Oxlade-Chamberlain, English footballer * August 16 – Cameron Monaghan, American actor * August 17 ** Ederson Moraes, Brazilian football goalkeeper ** Sarah Sjöström, Swedish swimmer ** Yoo Seung-ho, South Korean actor * August 18 ** Jung Eun-ji, South Korean singer and actress ** Maia Mitchell, Australian actress and singer * August 26 – Keke Palmer, American actress and singer * August 28 ** Sora Amamiya, Japanese voice actress ** Shira Naor, Israeli actress * August 29 ** Lucas Cruikshank, American actor ** Liam Payne, British singer-songwriter * August 30 – Paco Alcácer, Spanish footballer * August 31 – Haruka Imai, Japanese figure skater September ]] ]] * September 1 ** Alexander Conti, Canadian actor ** Ilona Mitrecey, French singer ** Megan Nicole, American singer-songwriter ** Silje Norendal, Norwegian snowboarder * September 2 – Montana Cox, Australian model * September 3 – Dominic Thiem, Austrian tennis player * September 5 – Gage Golightly, American actress * September 7 – Taylor Gray, American actor * September 10 – Ruggero Pasquarelli, Italian singer and actor * September 11 – Farrah Moan, American drag queen and entertainer * September 12 – Kelsea Ballerini, American singer * September 13 ** Aisha Dee, Australian actress ** Niall Horan, Irish singer-songwriter * September 15 – Dennis Schröder, German basketball player * September 16 – Metro Boomin, American record producer, songwriter, and DJ * September 17 – Alfie Deyes, British vlogger * September 18 – Patrick Schwarzenegger, American actor and model * September 20 – Julian Draxler, German footballer * September 23 – Pontus Åberg, Swedish ice hockey player * September 24 – Ben Platt, American actor and singer * September 25 – Zach Tyler Eisen, American voice actor * September 26 ** Joe Bunney, English footballer ** Michael Kidd-Gilchrist, American basketball player * September 27 ** Lisandro Magallán, Argentine professional footballer ** Patrick Mölleken, German actor, dubber, and voice-over artist ** Monica Puig, Puerto Rican tennis player ** Vinnie Sunseri, American football player * September 28 – Jodie Williams, British sprint runner * September 29 – Hongbin, South Korean singer and actor October ]] ]] * October 1 – Christian Bravo, Chilean footballer * October 6 ** Jourdan Miller, American actress ** Joe Rafferty, English-born Irish footballer * October 8 **Angus T. Jones, American actor ** Garbiñe Muguruza, Spanish professional tennis player ** Barbara Palvin, Hungarian model * October 9 – Scotty McCreery, American singer * October 16 – Jovit Baldivino, Filipino singer * October 19 ** Hunter King, American actress ** Youna Dufournet, French artistic gymnast * October 20 – David Bolarinwa, British sprinter * October 23 – Taylor Spreitler, American actress * October 27 – Troy Gentile, American actor * October 30 – Marcus Mariota, American football player * October 31 **Nadine Lustre, Filipino actress **Letitia Wright, Guyanese-British actress November ]] ]] ]] * November 4 – Elisabeth Seitz, German artistic gymnast * November 12 – Mackensie Alexander, American football player * November 13 – Julia Michaels, American singer and songwriter * November 14 ** Luis Gil, American soccer player ** Francisco Lindor, Puerto Rican baseball player ** Samuel Umtiti, French footballer * November 15 – Paulo Dybala, Argentine footballer * November 16 ** Pete Davidson, American actor ** Dakota Earnest, American gymnast ** Nelson Semedo, Portuguese footballer * November 17 – Taylor Gold, American Olympian snowboarder * November 19 – Cleo Massey, Australian actress * November 21 – Elena Myers, American racer * November 25 – Danny Kent, English motorcycle racer * November 26 – Erena Ono, Japanese singer * November 27 ** Hannah Brandt, American ice hockey player ** Aubrey Peeples, American actress and singer * November 28 ** Shiann Darkangelo, American ice hockey player ** Bryshere Y. Gray, American actor and rapper ** David Nofoaluma, Australian-Samoan rugby league player ** Stephanie Park, Canadian paralympic wheelchair basketball player * November 29 ** Stefon Diggs, American football player ** David Lambert, American actor * November 30 ** Yuri Chinen, Japanese idol ** Mia Goth, English actress and model ** Kevon Seymour, American football player December ]] ]] * December 2 – Dylan McLaughlin, American actor * December 5 – Ross Barkley, English footballer * December 6 – Wesley Stromberg, American musician * December 7 – Jasmine Villegas, American singer * December 8 – AnnaSophia Robb, American actress * December 17 – Kiersey Clemons, American actress and singer * December 18 ** Ana Porgras, Romanian artistic gymnast ** Riria, Japanese actress * December 19 – Corey Snide, American actor and dancer * December 20 ** Andrea Belotti, Italian footballer ** Isabel Durant, Australian actress * December 21 – Jinger Vuolo, American author * December 22 ** Aliana Lohan, American actress, model, and singer ** Meghan Trainor, American singer-songwriter, musician and producer * December 25 ** Ariadna Gutiérrez, Colombian actress, television host, and model * December 27 – Olivia Cooke, English actress * December 31 – Ryan Blaney, American race car driver Deaths January ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] * January 1 ** William Ricketts, Australian potter and sculptor (b. 1898) ** Eddie Arning, American farming community (b. 1898) * January 5 – Juan Benet, Spanish writer (b. 1927) * January 6 ** Dizzy Gillespie, American jazz musician (b. 1917) ** Richard Mortensen, Danish painter (b. 1910) ** Rudolf Nureyev, Russian dancer (b. 1938) * January 9 ** Paul Hasluck, Australian politician, 17th Governor-General of Australia (b. 1905) ** Anton Crihan, Bessarabian politician (b. 1893) * January 10 ** Diana Adams, American ballet dancer (b. 1926) ** Luther Gulick, expert on public administration (b. 1892) * January 13 – René Pleven, French politician, 88th Prime Minister of France (b. 1901) * January 15 ** Sammy Cahn, American lyricist (b. 1913) ** Maxwell Eley, British Olympic rower – coxless fours (b. 1902) * January 16 ** Glenn Corbett, American actor (b. 1930) ** Rafik Khachatryan, Armenian artist and sculptor (b. 1937) * January 18 – Eleanor Burford (akas: Jean Plaidy, Elbur Ford, Kathleen Kellow, Ellalice Tate, Anna Percival, Victoria Holt, Philippa Carr), English writer (b. 1906) * January 19 – Reginald Lewis, American businessman (b. 1942) * January 20 – Audrey Hepburn, Belgian-born British actress (b. 1929) * January 21 ** Charlie Gehringer, American baseball player (b. 1903) ** Leo Löwenthal, German sociologist (b. 1900) * January 22 – Kōbō Abe, Japanese author (b. 1924) * January 23 – Thomas A. Dorsey, American musician (b. 1899) * January 24 ** Henry Abel Smith, 17th Governor of Queensland (b. 1900) ** Archduchess Assunta of Austria (b. 1902) ** Gustav Ernesaks, Estonian composer and a choir conductor (b. 1908) ** Thurgood Marshall, American jurist, First African-American on the Supreme Court (b. 1908) * January 25 – Hedi Amara Nouira, Tunisian politician, 11th Prime Minister of Tunisia (b. 1911) * January 26 ** Baron Axel von dem Bussche, German military officer, member of the anti-Hitler Resistance (b. 1919) ** Robert Jacobsen Danish artist (b. 1912) ** Jeanne Sauvé, Canadian politician, 23rd Governor General of Canada (b. 1922) * January 27 – André the Giant, French WWF professional wrestler (b. 1946) * January 28 – Erik Herseth, Norwegian sailor (b. 1892) * January 29 – Sir Adetokunbo Ademola, Nigerian Chief Justice (b. 1906) * January 30 – Queen Alexandra of Yugoslavia (b. 1921) * January 31 – Claude de Cambronne, French aircraft manufacturer (b. 1905) February ]] ]] ]] ]] * February 2 – Alexander Schneider, Lithuanian violinist (b. 1908) * February 3 ** Karel Goeyvaerts, Belgian composer (b. 1923) ** Tan Shaowen, Chinese politician (b. 1929) * February 5 ** Hans Jonas, German philosopher (b. 1903) ** Tip Tipping, British actor and stuntman (b. 1958) ** Joseph L. Mankiewicz, American screenwriter and producer (b. 1909) * February 6 – Arthur Ashe, American tennis player and civil activist (b. 1943) * February 8 – Roland Mousnier, French historian (b. 1907) *February 7 – Buddy Pepper, American songwriter and accompanist (b. 1922) *February 9 **Saburo Okita, Japanese politician, Foreign Minister of Japan (b. 1914) **Elwood "Pete" Quesada, American air force general (b. 1904) **Kate Wilkinson, American stage and television actress (b. 1916) * February 10 **Maurice Bourgès-Maunoury, Prime Minister of France (b. 1914) **Fred Hollows, New Zealand-Australian ophthalmologist (b. 1929) * February 11 ** Kamal Amrohi, Indian director and screenwriter (b. 1918) ** Robert W. Holley, American biochemist, Nobel Prize laureate (b. 1922) * February 14 – Pedro Cortina y Mauri, Spanish politician, Foreign Minister of Spain (b. 1908) * February 18 – Kerry Von Erich, American professional wrestler (b. 1960) * February 19 – Alexander Davydov, Ukrainian physicist (b. 1912) * February 20 – Ferruccio Lamborghini, Italian automobile manufacturer (b. 1916) * February 21 ** Inge Lehmann, Danish seismologist (b. 1888) ** Dick White, British intelligence officer (b. 1906) * February 22 – Jean Lecanuet, French politician (b. 1920) * February 23 ** Phillip Terry, American actor (b. 1909) ** Robert Triffin, Belgian economist (b. 1911) * February 24 – Bobby Moore, English footballer (b. 1941) * February 25 – Eddie Constantine, American-born French actor and singer (b. 1917) * February 26 – Beaumont Newhall, American curator (b. 1908) * February 27 – Lillian Gish, American actress (b. 1893) * February 28 ** Ishirō Honda, Japanese film director (b. 1911) ** Joyce Carey, English actress (b. 1898) ** Ruby Keeler, American actress (b. 1909) March ]] ]] ]] * March 1 – Terry Frost, American actor (b. 1906) * March 3 ** Albert Sabin, American biologist, developer of the oral polio vaccine (b. 1906) ** Carlos Montoya, Spanish flamenco guitarist (b. 1903) * March 4 – Izaak Kolthoff, American chemist (b. 1894) * March 5 ** Cyril Collard, French filmmaker (b. 1957) ** Norman F. Douty, Christian author and pastor (b. 1899) * March 8 **Billy Eckstine, American musician (b. 1914) **Ria Bancroft, British-New Zealand artist (b. 1907) * March 10 – Dino Bravo, Italian-Canadian pro wrestler (b. 1949) * March 12 – Wang Zhen, Chinese politician, Vice President of the PRC (b. 1908) * March 13 – Ann Way, English actress (b. 1915) * March 15 – Ricardo Arias, Panamanian politician, 29th President of Panama (b. 1912) * March 16 ** Ralph Fults America outlaw (b. 1910) ** Muhammad Khan Junejo, Pakistani politician, 10th Prime Minister of Pakistan (b. 1932) * March 17 – Helen Hayes, American actress (b. 1900) * March 18 – Sir Edward Warburton Jones, Northern Irish politician and jurist (b. 1912) * March 20 ** Polykarp Kusch, German-born American physicist, Nobel Prize laureate (b. 1911) ** Paul László, Hungarian-born architect (b. 1900) * March 22 – Steve Olin, American baseball player (b. 1965) * March 23 – Tim Crews, American baseball player (b. 1961) * March 24 – John Hersey, American writer and journalist (b. 1914) * March 26 – Louis Falco, American dancer and choreographer (b. 1942) * March 27 ** Elizabeth Holloway Marston, American psychologist (b. 1893) ** Kate Reid, Canadian actress (b. 1930) ** Kamal Hassan Aly, Egyptian politician, 43rd Prime Minister of Egypt (b. 1921) * March 30 ** Andrée Brunet, French pair skater (b. 1901) ** Richard Diebenkorn, American painter (b. 1922) * March 31 ** Brandon Lee, American actor (b. 1965) ** Muriel Morley, English speech therapist (b. 1899) ** Mitchell Parish, American lyricist (b. 1900) ** Nicanor Zabaleta, Spanish harpist (b. 1907) April ]] ]] ]] ]] * April 1 ** Juan de Borbón y Battenberg, Spanish royal, Count of Barcelona (b. 1913) ** Alan Kulwicki, U.S. race car driver (b. 1954) ** José María Lemus, Salvadorian politician and military officer, 33rd President of El Salvador (b. 1911) * April 2 – Masaichi Niimi, admiral in the Imperial Japanese Navy during World War II (b. 1887) * April 3 ** Peter J. De Muth, American politician (b. 1892) ** Pinky Lee, American comedian (b. 1907) * April 4 – Charles Elworthy, Baron Elworthy, British air chief marshal (b. 1911) * April 5 – Divya Bharti, Indian actress (b. 1974) * April 6 – Patriarch George of Evdokia (b. 1930) * April 8 – Marian Anderson, American contralto (b. 1897) * April 10 ** Chris Hani, South African politician (b. 1942) ** Donald Broadbent, British psychologist (b. 1926) * April 11 – Rahmon Nabiyev, Tajik politician and Communist leader, 2nd President of Tajikistan (b. 1930) * April 12 – George Frederick Ives, English soldier (b. 1881) * April 13 ** Isaac Rojas, Argentinian admiral and statesman (b. 1906) ** Wallace Stegner, American writer (b. 1909) * April 15 ** Leslie Charteris, British author (b. 1907) ** Robert Westall, British author (b. 1929) ** John Tuzo Wilson, Canadian geophysicist and geologist (b. 1908) * April 17 – Turgut Özal, Turkish statesman, 19th Prime Minister and 8th President of Turkey (b. 1927) * April 19 – David Koresh, American spiritualist, leader of the Branch Davidian religious cult (b. 1959) * April 20 – Cantinflas, Mexican comedian (b. 1911) * April 22 – Andries Treurnicht, South African politician (b. 1921) * April 23 ** Guido Carli, Italian politician and economist (b. 1914) ** Cesar Chavez, Mexican American civil rights activist (b. 1927) * April 24 – Oliver Tambo, South African activist and former president of the ANC (b. 1917) * April 25 – Rosita Moreno, Spanish film actress (b. 1907) * April 26 ** Darussalam, Indonesian actor (b. 1920) ** Julia Davis, American educator (b. 1891) * April 28 – Jim Valvano, American basketball player (b. 1946) * April 29 – Mick Ronson, English rock guitarist (b. 1946) May ]] ]] * May 1 ** Pierre Bérégovoy, French politician, 111th Prime Minister of France (b. 1925) ** Ranasinghe Premadasa, Sri Lankan statesman, 3rd President of Sri Lanka (b. 1924) ** Joshua Sieger, British engineer and scientist (b. 1907) * May 5 – Sir Dermot Boyle, British air force commander (b. 1904) * May 6 ** Ian Mikardo, British politician (b. 1908) ** Ann Todd, English actress (b. 1909) * May 7 – Mary Philbin, American actress (b. 1902) * May 8 ** Avram Davidson, American writer (b. 1923) ** Alwin Nikolais, American choreographer (b. 1912) * May 9 – Dame Freya Stark, British explorer and travel writer (b. 1893) * May 12 – Zeno Colò, Italian Olympic alpine skier (b. 1920) * May 14 – William Randolph Hearst, Jr., American businessman (b. 1908) * May 22 ** Alfred Vaucher, French theologian, church historian and bibliographer (b. 1887) ** Mieczysław Horszowski, Polish pianist (b. 1892) * May 26 – Catherine Caradja, Romanian aristocrat and philanthropist (b. 1893) * May 30 – Sun Ra, American jazz musician (b. 1914) June ]] ]] ]] * June 1 – Austin Robinson, University of Cambridge economist (b. 1897) * June 2 ** Tahar Djaout, Algerian writer (b. 1954) ** Johnny Mize, American baseball player (b. 1913) * June 3 – Yeoh Ghim Seng, Singaporean politician, acting President of Singapore (b. 1918) * June 5 – Conway Twitty, American musician (b. 1933) * June 6 – James Bridges, American screenwriter and director (b. 1936) * June 7 – Dražen Petrović, Croatian basketball player (b. 1964) * June 8 ** René Bousquet, head of the Vichy France Police (b. 1909) ** Severo Sarduy, Cuban poet (b. 1937) ** Nolan Bailey Harmon, bishop of The Methodist Church and the United Methodist Church (b. 1892) * June 9 – Alexis Smith, Canadian-born American actress and singer (b. 1921) * June 10 ** Arleen Auger, American soprano singer (b. 1939) ** Milward L. Simpson, American politician (b. 1897) * June 12 ** Manuel Summers, Spanish film director (b. 1935) ** Binay Ranjan Sen, Indian diplomat, 4th Director General of the Food and Agriculture Organization (FAO) (b. 1898) * June 13 ** Deke Slayton, American astronaut (b. 1924) ** Gérard Côté, Canadian marathon runner (b. 1913) * June 15 ** John Connally, American politician (b. 1917) ** James Hunt, British race car driver (b. 1947) * June 19 ** William Golding, English writer, Nobel Prize laureate (b. 1911) ** Szymon Goldberg, Polish-born violinist (b. 1909) * June 21 – Elisabeth Johansen Greenlandic midwife and politician (b. 1907) * June 22 – Pat Nixon, First Lady of the United States (b. 1912) * June 24 – Archie Williams, American Olympic athlete (b. 1915) * June 26 – Roy Campanella, American baseball player (b. 1921) * June 27 – Layla Al-Attar, Iraqi painter (b. 1944) * June 28 – GG Allin, American punk singer (b. 1956) * June 29 – Héctor Lavoe, Puerto Rican salsa singer (b. 1946) * June 30 – Spanky McFarland, American actor (b. 1928) July ]] ]] ]] * July 2 ** Fred Gwynne, American actor and comedian (b. 1926) ** Jorge Carpio Nicolle, Guatemalan politician (b. 1932) ** Edward Dunlop, Australian surgeon (b. 1907) **Elizabeth M. Ramsey, American research physician (b. 1906) * July 3 ** Don Drysdale, American baseball player (b. 1936) ** Joe DeRita, American comedian (b. 1909) * July 4 ** Anne Shirley, American actress (b. 1918) ** Lola Gaos, Spanish actress (b. 1921) * July 6 – Ruth Roche, Baroness Fermoy, British courtier (b. 1908) * July 7 ** William McElwee Miller, American missionary to Persia and author (b. 1892) ** Mia Zapata, American punk musician (b. 1965) * July 10 – Masuji Ibuse, Japanese writer (b. 1898) * July 11 – Mario Bauzá, Cuban musician (b. 1911) * July 12 ** Li Da, Chinese general (b. 1905) ** James Peck, American civil rights activist (b. 1914) * July 13 – Davey Allison, American stock car driver (b. 1961) * July 14 ** Léo Ferré, French poet and singer-songwriter (b. 1916) ** Harold Willmott, South African military commander (b. 1899) * July 15 ** Hugo Ballivián, Bolivian general, 51st President of Bolivia (b. 1901) ** David Brian, American actor (b. 1914) * July 16 – Michel Hollard, French Resistance hero (b. 1898) * July 18 – Jean Negulesco, Romanian-born film director (b. 1900) * July 19 – Gordon Gray, Scottish cardinal (b. 1910) * July 21 – E. J. G. Pitman, Australian mathematician (b. 1897) * July 24 ** Rene Requiestas, Filipino comedian (b. 1957) ** Abram L. Sachar, American historian and educator (b.1899) * July 25 ** Margaret Campbell, Duchess of Argyll, Scottish aristocrat (b. 1912) ** Nan Grey, American actress (b. 1918) ** Cecilia Parker, American actress (b. 1914) * July 26 – Matthew Ridgway, American army general (b. 1895) * July 27 – Reggie Lewis, American basketball player (b. 1965) * July 30 ** William Guglielmo Niederland, German-born American psychoanalyst (b. 1904) ** Edward Bernard Raczyński, Polish aristocrat, diplomat, writer, and politician, 8th President of Poland (b. 1891) ** Bob Wright, American baseball player (b. 1891) * July 31 ** Lola Alvarez Bravo, Mexican photographer (b. 1903) ** King Baudouin of Belgium (b. 1930) ** Paul B. Henry, American politician (b. 1942) August ]] ]] * August 1 – Claire Du Brey, American actress (b. 1892) * August 3 ** James Donald, Scottish actor (b. 1917) ** Theodore A. Parker III, American ornithologist (b. 1953) * August 5 – Eugen Suchoň, Slovak composer (b. 1908) * August 6 ** Genkei Masamune, Japanese botanist (b. 1899) ** Esad Mekuli, Albanian poet and scholar (b. 1916) * August 7 – Christopher Gillis, American dancer and choreographer (b. 1951) * August 10 ** Hendrik G. Stoker, Calvinist philosopher (b. 1899) ** Irene Sharaff, American costume designer (b. 1910) * August 16 ** Tom Fuccello, American actor (b. 1936) ** René Dreyfus, French Grand Prix racing driver (b. 1905) ** Stewart Granger, Anglo-American actor (b. 1913) * August 19 – Salah Jadid, Syrian general and Ba'athist politician (b. 1926) * August 20 – Bernard Delfgaauw, Dutch philosopher (b. 1912) * August 21 ** Ichirō Fujiyama, Japanese composer and singer (b. 1911) ** Kasdi Merbah, Algerian politician, 4th Prime Minister of Algeria (b. 1938) * August 22 – Dinmukhamed Kunaev, Kazakh Soviet communist politician (b. 1912) * August 28 – E. P. Thompson, English historian and activist (b. 1924) * August 29 – Carlos Santiago Nino, Argentine philosopher and jurist (b. 1943) * August 30 – Richard Jordan, American actor (b. 1937) September ]] ]] ]] * September 1 ** Hasan Abdullayev, Azerbaijani physicist and scientist (b. 1918) ** Sir Michael Sobell, British businessman, a major philanthropist, and owner/breeder of thoroughbred racehorses (b. 1892) * September 2 – Eric Berry, British actor (b. 1913) * September 3 – Wesley Englehorn, American football player (b. 1890) * September 4 – Hervé Villechaize, French-born actor (b. 1943) * September 5 – Baek Du-jin, Korean politician, 4th Prime Minister of the Republic of Korea (South Korea) (b. 1908) * September 7 – Christian Metz, French film theorist (b. 1931) * September 9 – Helen O'Connell, American singer (b. 1920) * September 11 – Erich Leinsdorf, Austrian conductor (b. 1912) * September 12 ** Raymond Burr, Canadian-American actor (b. 1917) ** Charles Lamont, Russian-born film director (b. 1895) * September 13 – Steve Jordan, American jazz guitarist (b. 1919) * September 15 ** Pino Puglisi, Italian Roman Catholic priest (b. 1937) ** Maurice Yaméogo, Burkinabé statesman, 1st President of Upper Volta, current Burkina Faso (b. 1921) * September 20 – Erich Hartmann, German World War II fighter pilot, highest-scoring fighter ace in world history (b. 1922) * September 22 ** Maurice Abravanel, Greek-born American conductor (b. 1903) ** Regina Fryxell, American composer (b. 1899) ** Nina Berberova, Russian writer (b. 1901) * September 24 ** Bruno Pontecorvo, Italian-Soviet nuclear physicist (b. 1913) ** Ian Stuart Donaldson, singer (b. 1957) * September 25 – Sir John Moores, British businessman and philanthropist (b. 1896) * September 27 – Jimmy Doolittle, American aviation pioneer and World War II United States Army Air Forces general (b. 1896) * September 28 ** Alexander A. Drabik, American soldier (b. 1910) ** Galina Makarova, Belarusian actress (b. 1919) * September 29 – Gordon Douglas, American film director (b. 1907) October ]] ]] ]] * October 4 – Patelisio Punou-Ki-Hihifo Finau, Tongan Roman Catholic bishop (b. 1934) * October 5 – Agnes de Mille, American dancer and choreographer (b. 1905) * October 7 – Cyril Cusack, Irish actor (b. 1910) * October 11 – Andy Stewart, Scottish singer and entertainer (b. 1933) * October 12 ** Leon Ames, American actor (b. 1903) ** Patrick Holt, English actor (b. 1912) * October 13 ** Ruth Gilbert, American actress (b. 1912) ** Otmar Gutmann, German television director (b. 1937) * October 17 – Criss Oliva, American metal guitarist (b. 1963) * October 20 – Milan Konjović, Serbian painter (b. 1898) * October 21 ** James Leo Herlihy, American novelist and playwright (b. 1927) ** Melchior Ndadaye, Burundian politician, 4th President of Burundi (b. 1953) * October 22 ** Jiří Hájek, Czech politician and diplomat (b. 1913) ** Said Mohamed Jaffar, former head of State of Comoros (b. 1918) * October 24 – Jo Grimond, British politician, former leader of the Liberal Party (b. 1913) * October 25 ** Danny Chan, Hong Kong singer (b. 1958) ** Vincent Price, American actor (b. 1911) * October 26 ** František Filipovský, Czech actor (b. 1907) ** Harold Rome, American composer (b. 1908) * October 27 – István Rosztóczy, Hungarian microbiologist (b. 1942) * October 28 – Yuri Lotman, Russian formalist critic, semiotician, and culturologist (b. 1922) * October 29 – Masahiro Makino, Japanese film director (b. 1908) * October 31 ** Federico Fellini, Italian film director (b. 1920) ** Paul Grégoire, Archbishop of Montreal (b. 1911) ** River Phoenix, American actor (b. 1970) November ]] ]] * November 1 ** Severo Ochoa, Spanish-born biochemist, recipient of the Nobel Prize in Physiology or Medicine (b. 1905) ** A. N. Sherwin-White, English historian (b. 1911) * November 3 – Léon Theremin, inventor of the theremin (b. 1896) * November 6 ** Ralph Randles Stewart, American botanist (b. 1890) ** Torsten Fenslau, German DJ and record producer (b. 1964) * November 9 – Stanley Myers, British film composer (b. 1930) * November 10 ** Alberto Breccia, Argentine comics artist and writer (b. 1919) ** Wensley Pithey, South African actor (b. 1914) * November 12 ** Bill Dickey, American baseball player (b. 1907) ** H. R. Haldeman, American political aide and businessman (b. 1926) ** Anna Sten, Ukrainian-born American actress (b. 1908) * November 14 – Sanzo Nosaka, Japanese Communist politician (b. 1892) * November 15 ** Luciano Leggio, Italian mobster (b. 1925) ** Jimmy McAlinden, Irish footballer (b. 1917) ** Evelyn Venable, American actress (b. 1913) * November 16 ** Achille Zavatta, French circus artist (b. 1915) ** Lucia Popp, Slovak soprano (b. 1939) * November 18 – Fritz Feld, German actor (b. 1900) * November 19 – Leonid Gaidai, Soviet comedy director (b. 1923) * November 20 – Emile Ardolino, American film director (b. 1943) * November 21 – Bill Bixby, American actor (b. 1934) * November 22 ** Anthony Burgess, English author (b. 1917) ** Joseph Yodoyman, Chadian politician, 4th Prime Minister of Chad (b. 1950) * November 28 ** Kenneth Connor English comedian (b. 1916) ** Garry Moore, American television host and comedian (b. 1915) * November 29 – J. R. D. Tata, Indian aviator and businessman (b. 1904) December ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] * December 2 – Pablo Escobar, Colombian drug lord (b. 1949) * December 3 – Lewis Thomas, American physician and essayist (b. 1913) * December 4 – Frank Zappa, American guitarist and composer (b. 1940) * December 5 ** Doug Hopkins, American musician (b. 1961) ** Alexandre Trauner, Hungarian set designer (b. 1906) * December 6 ** Don Ameche, American actor (b. 1908) ** Joe Fowler, Rear Admiral, United States Navy (b. 1894) * December 7 ** Wolfgang Paul, German physicist, Nobel Prize laureate (b. 1913) ** Félix Houphouët-Boigny, 1st President of Ivory Coast (b. 1905) * December 9 ** Danny Blanchflower, Northern Ireland international footballer and football manager (b. 1926) ** Mohammad-Reza Golpaygani, Iranian Shia cleric (b. 1898) * December 12 ** József Antall, 53rd Prime Minister of Hungary (b. 1932) ** Fritz Bock, Austrian politician (b. 1911) * December 13 ** Florence Davidson, Canadian First Nations artist (b. 1896) ** George Bellew, genealogist and armorist (b. 1899) ** Tommy Sexton, Canadian comedian (b. 1957) * December 14 – Myrna Loy, American actress (b. 1905) * December 15 – Penaia Ganilau, 1st President of Fiji (b. 1918) * December 16 ** Charles Willard Moore, American architect (b. 1926) ** Kakuei Tanaka, Japanese politician, 40th Prime Minister of Japan (b. 1918) ** Moses Gunn, American actor (b. 1929) ** Billy Morgan, English professional footballer (b. 1896) * December 17 – Janet Margolin, American actress (b. 1943) * December 18 ** Charizma, American hip hop artist (b. 1973) ** Sam Wanamaker, American film director and actor (b. 1919) * December 20 – Iichirō Hatoyama, Japanese politician and diplomat (b. 1918) * December 22 ** Don DeFore, American actor (b. 1917) ** Alexander Mackendrick, British-American film director (b. 1912) * December 23 – James Ellison, American actor (b. 1910) * December 24 ** Norman Vincent Peale, American preacher and writer (b. 1898) ** Yen Chia-kan, Taiwanese politician and 2nd President of the Republic of China (b. 1905) ** Pierre Victor Auger, French physicist (b. 1899) * December 25 – Princess Marie Adelheid of Lippe-Biesterfeld (b. 1895) * December 26 – Dave Beck, American labor leader (b. 1894) * December 28 ** William L. Shirer, American journalist and historian (b. 1904) ** Howard Caine, American actor (b. 1926) * December 29 – Abdul Jabbar Khan, Bangladeshi filmmaker (b. 1916) * December 30 – Ira Stanphill, American gospel songwriter (b. 1914) * December 31 ** İhsan Sabri Çağlayangil, Turkish diplomat and politician (b. 1908) ** Zviad Gamsakhurdia, Georgian politician, 1st President of Georgia (b. 1939) Nobel Prizes * Chemistry – Kary Mullis, Michael Smith * Economics – Robert W. Fogel, Douglass North * Literature – Toni Morrison * Peace – Nelson Mandela and F. W. de Klerk * Physics – Russell Alan Hulse, Joseph Hooton Taylor, Jr. * Physiology or Medicine – Richard J. Roberts, Phillip Allen Sharp References Sources * * * Category:1993